Keep Moving Forward
by Orejas
Summary: Barry is a fresh new Sylveon who just opened up his cafe. On Christmas though he meets a tiny Torchic who lost her friend. Determined to find her Barry sets off into the mountains right when a blizzard picks up.
1. Chapter 1

T'was the night before Christmas Eve and all the Pokémon in the town were either scrambling around to purchase last minute gifts, or presenting them to their delighted loved ones under a curtain of gentle, falling snow. A bright crescent moon hovered high above in the night sky, suspended in the midst of an ocean of stars. Its snow - white light cast down upon the festive atmosphere below, giving the entire village the appearance of a grand, living Christmas tree.

For Barry, this was his favorite time of the year. The Sylveon adored the festive spirit, and just couldn't get enough of the excitement around him.

As expected for the holiday season, the Market Street was in an utter chaos. Pokemon of all types and sizes hustled and bustled in and out of stores like a herd of wild Bouffalant on a stampede. Children and adults alike were yelping and cheering as they perused the wares on display. Barry slid through the massive crowd piling on the street, taking care not to disturb or hinder any of the cheerful shoppers. It took him a while, but he made it through the rambunctious crowd and found himself at his destination. A small, cozy shop tucked in a small corner in the market. To the casual shopper, the little building may as well have been invisible. But, to Barry, it was his favorite shop. After all, no other store sold and made the delicious berry - wiches he loved so much!

As he neared the shop, an unusual sight forced him to pause in his steps and quirk a sky - blue eye.g. A long line of Pokémon stood outside his favorite store like a bunch of dominoes. It was very unusual for this store in particular to have that many customers, let alone a huge line like this! Curious as to what all the hold up was about, Barry raised up one of his pink, blue and creamy tendrils above his eyes.

Even with the help of his ribbon, though, he still couldn't see much. Thick fog and powder snow coated the store's windows, making it impossible for the Sylveon to see anything. Not only that, there were two Pokémon standing in front of him were quite hefty in size. An impatient Machoke was complaining to his Hariyama friend about the wait, all the while whipping his muscular arms like a pair of windmills. Sighing, Barry turned his head to spectate the crowded street for entertainment while he waited for the long line ahead to shrink.

He watched as a familiar Tauros and Kangaskhan couple trotted down the street. Both of them carrying mountains of wrapped presents, with the Tauros balancing them on his back and the Kangaskhan holding them in her arms. A younger Kangaskhan skipped in between the couple, hugging a festive little box of her own in her arms. Little red, woolen covers adorned their horns. While it did nothing for their warmth, it brought out the festive spirit the three of them held.

Barry continued watching the merry trio until they disappeared into the crowd. The sight of the loving family brought a cozy smile to his face, forcing him to turn and hide his blush behind his bow tie. The holidays seemed bring out a certain magic, a magic that raised one's spirits and brought about an appreciation for everything beloved.

However, his little blissful moment was interrupted by a flash of yellow and red rushing past him. He lowered his bow tie, and glanced toward where the streak of color went. A teeny little Torchic was charging through the crowd all pell - mell. The tails of the yellow shawl coiled around her small neck flapped behind him like ribbons in the wind. What concerned Barry the most, however, was the distressed look on the Torchic's face. It was a sharp contrast to the rest of the merry town, and it drew the nosy Sylveon's curiosity.

"Woah!"

Barry had to dodge out of the way as the Machoke in front of him made a sudden step backward. A massive Snorlax had exited the shop, shoving back everyone else who was waiting in line. A huge basket was held in the Snorlax's powerful arms, with steaming mountain of fresh berry - wiches poking out from under the lid. He gave an apology to the Pokémon waiting in line, and trundled away with his food in tow. His son, a young Munchlax, followed closely behind with each arm only holding one foot long sandwich each.

The rest of the crowd grumbled in irritation as they reformed their line. Barry, on the other hand, had more pressing matters. The appearance of that Snorlax had caught him off guard, and it made him lose sight of the little fire bird. Sighing, Barry shook his head as he retook his spot in line. He made sure to at least keep one ear perked, and a careful eye out for any sign of that Torchic.

By the time he left the shop the little torchic was nowhere to be seen. With a slight frown he scanned the streets in the hopes that he would catch a glimpse of those bright colored feathers that stood out against the drab grey and white of the streets and snow.

With a sigh he headed out north from market street and reached the center where benches circled the center of town. Right in the middle a street lamp as tall as a Tropius' neck stood decorated like a skinny steel christmas tree with a variation of christmas lights wrapped around it.

Barry took a seat and began to munch on his sub, a sandwich packed to the brim with delicious berries. The succulent fruits were baked within the bread to create a nice crispy crunch. When Barry bit in he could taste the color of the blue berry juice itself while a combination of vegetables and cheese created a fresh natural aftertaste as he chewed.

When he neared completion he finally caught a glimpse of the torchic leaving a little hut off of Guest street, a well known row of huts and hotels meant for tourists or visitors of the town. With his curiosity piqued, Barry hopped off of the bench and tossed the berrywich paper into the nearest garbage can with a flick of a skilled ribbon.

The chick ran from shop to shop, inquiring the innkeepers and people nearby about a missing friend. In its frantic haste the torchic accidentally crashed against Barry outside a shop.

The torchic was caught off guard and nearly fell onto the snowy ground, but Barry's ribbon was quick and acted as a safety harness for the bird before his shivering body could touch the snow. He then carefully lifted her feathery frame up before standing her back up on her feet.

"Careful, little one! It's prudent not to lose your head among the hustle and bustle of the holidays! " Barry lectured while he dusted off the bird using his ribbons like brushes.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" The little chick begged whilst she shivered and shook.

"It's alright, little one! I've been watching you run from store to store and was wondering what was so urgent. I'm guessing you're trying to deliver the perfect present to someone you can't find?"

"No, no." The torchic said with a shake of her head.

"Oh, so it's not something. Maybe you're trying to find someone." Barry guessed. The torchic's meek expression answered Barry's question before she nodded with grim, watery eyes.

"My friend, she went off by herself to the mountain last night and never returned."

"Hm, what would motivate her to do such a crazy thing? " Barry mused out loud as he gestured the torchic with a sway of his ribbons to follow him.

"She went to go pay her respects to another friend." She explained. Her meek voice began to crack like a chipped glass flute upon mentioning this other friend. This interested Barry and he began to ponder why that would be until he remembered a particular morbid event that occurred last year.

"You mean that avalanche that took the life of one of the rangers?"

"Yes, she was close to him and never really managed to move on after that. She even bought him a gift yesterday." Torchic explained with quite the worried tone. Barry merely shrugged his ribbons like arms.

"Well there's nothing wrong with buying gifts for those who have passed on! It's prudent to remember our old friends and family and certainly not something you should grow further concerned about. But I am rather worried for your little friend."

Sylveon paused, both in his speech and his walk as the two reached the center of the town where, despite the alarming news and grim atmosphere, the 'mon moved on as happy and festive as before. Barry no longer felt himself immersed with the holiday spirit but rather now felt like a spectator with him and Torchic being the only ones aware of this dire situation.

He then decided, right then and there for himself to help this Torchic out.

"Tell you what, you finish scouting the town for her and I'll go on ahead and hike to the mountain to search for her. If you can't find her then urge the rangers to group together and form a rescure team. if I find her myself then I'll just bring her back to town in time for you two to share tales by the fireplace! " He stated with a confident nod of his head and confident gaze. Torchic's eyes light up like the bright star on the tip of the christmas tree before she nodded herself.

"Thank you!"

Out in the snowy fields Barry marched on. Stretches of white laid behind and ahead of him like deserts of snow. He had greatly underestimated the powerful gusts of wind that seemed to spawn from unseen Pidgeot trying to hinder his progress. Still, he trudged on.

The fine Torchic had supplied him with a temporary ranger bandana that wrapped around the bow on his ear. He was also equipped with fine netted shoes for his many paws so that he wouldn't sink into patches of seemingly innocent snow that would swallow him up.

He wanted so desperately to shout out for the Torchic's friend but even an amateur hiker like himself knew that echoed voices might spawn another avalanche. And he didn't want to repeat the events of last year and raise the body count by two.

The cloudless sky did proved little light however as the moon acted as a sort of dim nightlight across the fields of snow. The brightened snow did cause his eyes to strain but he continued to scan the fields for any little signs or clues that hinted a 'mon's presence.

A violent gust roared across the field once more and froze Barry on the spot. His bandana, scarf and his feelers swayed like flags in the wind as powdery snow were swept up from the ground.

When the chill passed Barry regained focus and saw a little speck that didn't quite match the immaculate white of the snow. It was faint, but he swore he saw something brownish red ahead.

"Is anybody there?!" Barrie shouted across the barren snow landscape. His voice echoed off the fragile mountain and for a moment his heart rate spiked. He feared his shouting might accidentally provoke an avalanche, but he had to make sure.

He was hoping his little shout would at least alarm the friend. He was half expecting a reply from the speck and half expected a shout from a possible shelter the friend had made for the night. However his shout was only greeted with howls of the wind. No voice cried back to him.

And that worried him some more.

With a sense of panic coursing through his veins the brave sylveon began to run in strides across the snow. The snowy whites of his pupils squinted to focus on that speck within the blinding white. He was determined to calm that worrying doubt in the back of his head and confirm for himself that the speck was just uncovered foliage or maybe something that fell off a caravan. But if it was indeed the friend...

Upon closing the distance he saw for himself that his suspicions held merit. Bristle furs swayed with the wind and a couple of red tails were all that were not buried within snow.

"Hey! Wake up!" He yelled out in desperation to the Vulpix. The vixen didn't respond, She remained as quiet and still as the moon in the sky.

His ribbons dusted off the snow like brushes as his paws worked to pry her body off the snow. Her brown and red fur did not match the usual lively shades fire types tended to have. Instead her pelt was damp and the color drab and dark, like the embers of a camp fire put out by water.

He had feared the worst. Her body was as cold as ice and she remained as still as wood. His ribbons were still hard at work, brushing off every bit of snow he can.

"Come on, be alive damn it!" He snarled in frustration. As if to answer his plea her damp body shivered violently once more within his grasp.

Barry smiled and felt a tinge of excitement make his heart race. He wasn't going to have to Barry of bad news to Torchic!

That little merry moment was as ephemeral as a shooting star in sky however. She needed medical attention and the village was quite the distance away. He turned and saw that the town itself seemed like a colorful speck itself in the distance. He wasn't going to be able to drag her body in time with how she was now.

He still had to try though. His ribbons weren't very strong at times of peace but hopefully right now the sense of urgency would boost their strength. His two ribbons rubbed against each other like a Machamp getting ready to lift tons of weights. He then wrapped the creamy tendrils around her forepaws before Barry turned around and hoisted her up with a grunt.

Her body lifted off the ground but crashed down against the snow like a brick. He had to try again though, he took in a fresh breath of freezing air before he strained his muscles once more to lift her off and pull her towards him like a fish on a reel.

This time he was a bit more successful and managed to throw her atop his back. He had to wobble back and forth though as her little body started to slip off the edges of his back. He thanked Arceus that he was a Sylveon and not any other eeveelution when he used his ribbons to tuck her firmly on his back and hold her in place.

Now came the hard part, moving. The wind was as merciless as ever as a new howl of wind seemed to change direction just to blow the powdery snow in Barry's face. He didn't need to rely on sight alone however, the faraway light of the town acted as a beacon of hope and all he needed to do was not change direction. He just needed to keep moving forward.

Keep moving forward.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vulpix awoke to the sound of fire, hissing and crackling away in the distance. Her paw reached up to her eyes, rubbing away the blurriness from her vision.

Everything around her melded together in a single, colorful mess. Her eyes squinted to make out the source of the hissing and crackling sound that woke her up. It didn't take long for her to find it. A large, black cauldron stood at the side of the room. Its contents bubbled and splashed as a roaring flame licked at its broad bottom.

The little tufts of hair atop her head swayed to and fro as she shook her head, trying to toss away the grogginess of sleep. Now a bit more attentive, she took a better look at her environs. She lay on a soft bed, tucked in a corner of a cozy little home. The walls curled up all around her, forming a circular dome above her head. Several chintzy-looking shelves lined the sides of the room, laden with various finery and tableware.

Whoever lived here must have been a fan of tea cause at the other side of the house where she laid she saw various tea pots and cups adorned with colorful pigmented fashion and designed in little Pokemon shapes like a Squirtle tea-pot and little Lotad cups.

"Where am I…?" She murmured as she scanned her surroundings. Everything felt unfamiliar - yet safe... and it didn't make any sense! The last thing she remembered was fainting high up on a snowy precipice! So why was she lying on top of such a warm and comfortable bed?

A soft groan left her throat when she tried to move off of the bed. Her legs trembled, and her muscles stung with every small motion she made. A memory of the mountain, high up and ravaged by snow flitted into her mind.

"...The mountain…" She buried her face behind her paws, shivering from the horrid memory alone. Everything that happened to her flooded back into her thoughts. She remembered seeing her little Torchic friend... and she remembered the reason why she went to the mountain in the first place...

"Oh no..." A sob escaped her throat, making her clutch her sheets. It all hit her at once. The warmth from the room, the bed and the crackling fire all drained away, leaving her feeling cold and frozen. Every little detail of her sojourn up the snowy mountain pierced through her chest like sharp icicles. She patted her chest with her paw, feeling for something… something that wasn't there.

"Where… where is it?!" She panicked. Her present… Her precious gift! She couldn't find it around her neck! Her pillow and blanket went flying as she fumbled around the bed, desperate to find the watch. "Where did it go?!"

As she scrambled around her bed, looking for her missing article, the Vulpix's ears twitched when she heard a familiar voice chirp up from outside. She padded up to the edge of the bed and stared at the door.

"... is… -ra okay?"

"Ser-... fine… to rest."

The first voice she heard sounded familiar to her. It was a light, chirping tone of a girl. But the second voice... she had no idea who it could be. The voice belonged to a male, that much she could be certain of. In her mind, she imagined a big, gruff Pokemon - packed with rippling muscles and a powerful figure.

"Thanks Barry, can you let me know how Sera's doing first thing in the morning?" Chirped the girl's voice again.

"Tea!" The Vulpix recognized the voice of her little Torchic friend. Excitement surged in her chest. She hopped in place and wagged her many tails underneath the covers.

"Of course Tea, now you run off home now. It must be freezing for a small darling like yourself!"

"Thanks again, See you in the morning!"

At that moment Sera heard a door opening and closing, Tea had left and now she was alone with 'Barry'. His footsteps drew away the Vulpix' attention away from her mess of a bed as they padded closer and closer to her room. Her heart shot up to her throat when the door creaked open. She scrambled on top of the bed, scooping up her blanket and drawing it over her panicked face.

"Ah, Sera! You're finally awake!" A cheery voice rang out from somewhere beyond the blanket, making her flinch and whimper. She heard the sound of bags hitting the floor, followed by footsteps nearing her blanketed abode. Though she felt a little nervous, her curiosity became the better of her and she poked her little red head out from the blanket.

To her surprise, a Sylveon she didn't recognize stood in front of her bed - smiling at her. She held a paw over her face, and stared at the odd stranger.

"Who are…?" The Vulpix started to ask, but then her eyes drifted down to the bags sitting at the Sylveon's side. The gears in her mind ground against each other, forcing a negative idea to surface inside her head. Her worry and fear melted away as a bubbling sense of anger arose inside her chest. She narrowed her eyes, and bared her fangs at the Sylveon. "You… Where is it? Did you sell it?!"

"Where is what, darling?" Barry replied with a curious stare.

"D-don't you play innocent!" She spluttered, "You found it and you sold it just so you can bu-"

Barry waved a paw, cutting her off, "Please wait, dear," He sat down beside her bed, and patted the bow tie on his chest. "I believe it's best I introduce myself to you first. My name is Barry, and I was the one who brought you here from the snowy mountains a few days back."

"You... f-found me up in the mountains?" An image of the snowy peak, the gray skies and the icy air… all of it blew into her mind like a frigid breeze. The light in her eyes wavered, and a lump formed in her throat as she tried to cope with what might've… what should've happened up there...

"Yes darling," Barry said in a level voice. "Your little Torchic friend asked me to find you, dear... Can you imagine the surprise I felt when I found you covered in snow and barely breathing?" He shook his head, sighing. "Why, if your friend didn't send up the rangers to mountains like I asked her too then I shudder to think what may have happened to the both of us..".

Barry's voice trailed off, leaving behind an awkward silence between the remained quiet, unmoving as she took in what he just told to her. Deciding to leave her be for the time being, Barry went and placed each item of food from his bags onto the table. He held up a few berries and loaves of bread with his ribbons, inspecting them.

"Honestly, dear... no one knew what you were thinking…"he murmured. "heading up to the mountains during the blizzard all by yourself, in the dead of the night?" Shaking his head, he held up a fresh loaf of bread and stuffed it full of berries. He turned around, and waved the savory loaf at the Vulpix, frowning. "I don't know why you decided to make a trip to the snowy peaks during the coldest time of the year, but whatever the reason may be, it isn't worth trekking through such danger!"

"I didn't mean to..." Sera muttered, her eyes remaining fixed onto the ground. She knew she was being scolded, and she hated feeling like a child for doing what she did.

"I know sweetie, but I and everyone else need to know why you did such a foolish thi-"

"I just wanted to give Rio a present!" She barked back, her crimson eyes growing moist with shame and regret.

"Rio? My... is that the..."

"Don't say it! Please don't say his name!" Sera sobbed. Barry's ribbons slowed to a stop. He watched her fiery eyes well up with bitter tears.

"Sera…" He muttered. The Vulpix was trembling while she glared at him with moist piercing eyes. He almost lost himself in her fierce gaze until a large salty tear trailed down her cheek and poured onto the ground below. "Alright, I won't say his name." He replied while offering her a reassuring smile. "Don't beat yourself up over this darling. You're okay now and that's all that matters! Your friends were all worried about you and that's why they dared to travel up that same dangerous mountain to assure your safety."

Sera felt a pang of guilt send another chill down her spine. The thought of all her friends risking their lives in a billowing blizzard just for her made her realize just how much they actually cared.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you all. I just wanted to see him one more time..."

"I know, it's hard to accept the cold facts sometimes but now that you're here and alive you have to watch over yourself. Your friend wouldn't forgive himself if you passed away trying to deliver a gift for him..." Barry marched up to Sera's bedside and comforted her with a ribbon massage against her shoulders. Her fur had warmed up considerably compared to how he found her half buried in snow. Smiling at her improving condition the Sylveon patted her back.

"Now come on, let's get you a bowl of fresh hot soup! I'm sure a fire type like yourself would appreciate something hot inside of you!"

Sera's head drooped while her distracted eyes stared into the bowl of soup. Her paw played with the wooden spoon and stirred the red soup like a spicy whirlpool. Barry watched with a quirked blue eye as his ribbons broke off a fluffy piece of bread,

"Darling, that soup won't do you any good if you don't eat some." Barry joked before dipping a piece of bread into the soup.

She raised her eyes and bellowed a deep sigh.

"I know..." She muttered, her eyes trailing back down at a lumpy piece of potato. She couldn't help but notice how its shape seemed to match the shape of a Riolu's head. She could even make the snout and ears.

"You're still thinking about your little friend, aren't you?" Barry asked before he plopped the soggy bread into his mouth.

"I don't know... I never did stop thinking about him..."

"Mmh..." Barry made a satisfied moan over the his bite of food before gulping it down.

"You know… if you want to move on then it's probably best that you do something new. You've been in that team of explorers before and after that incident, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So what you need to do is leave! You haven't been happy staying with them and I'm sure you're still remembering your little friend because of those familiar surroundings."

"I don't want to forget him..." She snapped back, her fiery eyes glaring up at Sylveon like glowing embers.

"And you won't darling, trust me." He replied back in a stern tone while his soft blue eyes locked with hers. "But you need to move on. You're lingering in the past because you're constantly reminded of the past. I have an idea. See, I own a little cafe that recently opened up in this little town. Why don't you come with me tomorrow? You can help open up and Stick around. You can even work there if you're feeling up to it! Heck, a beauty like you is bound to attract some customers!"

"W-what?!" Sera quirked a brow and tilted her head. She wasn't called a beauty before… or anything else for that matter. That compliment alone caught her off guard and left her brown fuzzy cheeks with a streak of glowing red.

"Oh look, some of the red in your face is finally coming back!" Barry mused. "But I'm serious. I can use a second pair of paws. You don't have to help right away, just come with me to the cafe to see how I work. You're thoughts will finally focus on something else besides the past and you'll make some new friends too!"

"I don't know..." Sera muttered, her gaze falling back down into the soup again. She was a little reluctant over the idea of meeting new people especially after what she did. She was sure some would be mad at the trouble she put her friends through if they heard.

"Listen, I helped you from the mountains tonight but all of that will mean nothing if you don't save yourself." Barry reached out with a ribbon across the small table and clasped over Sera's paw. She raised her head and saw Barry lean forward, his beautiful blue eyes brimming with concern over her. For once she felt something else besides depression tonight... she felt... watched, cared for. Loved.

"...Alright."

For the first couple days Sera rested in bed trying to get back up to full strength. She had caught a terrible cold and had a nose comparable to a Cubchoo no matter how many tissues she went through. Barry worked in the café that was built next door. He often came throughout the day with hot tea and soup for her to get back better.

With each new day Sera ate just a little bit more. She had warmed up to this Sylveon who just a couple days ago was a complete stranger who saved her life. She looked forward to his visits and often peeked out the window to see if the café was busy or not. Little by little her thoughts lingered less on Rio and more on Barry coming back to her.

When Sera was well enough to stop sneezing off the occasional ember she agreed to tag along to the cafe. She sat at the back in a shadow filled corner while watching Barry work. His body was filled with excitement. His ribbons fluttered to and fro, filling tea cups and serving poffins while his paws handled the coin.

Barry's work wasn't restricted to the cafe. Every morning he started the day by bringing out pots of berry trees so they can bask in the sun. With it being winter though Barry had to make sure it wasn't snowing and move their positions throughout the day to make sure they get every last ray of light before pulling them back in.

One morning Sera decided to tag along for this ritual. The two were out in the back of the café taking care of the garden. Barry was pulling weeds and watering the pots of trees that had nestled deep within when Sera got up and started to help by trying picking up a full watering can.

She couldn't get a good grip with her paws however. The can wobbled and the water inside swished and sloshed inside like a angry wave. She groaned as she tried to raise the can up higher to water the potted plant. Her limbs trembled from the effort as she tried to stand on her haunches for a better reach.

Barry observed Sera's attempt to help a few feet away. His ribbons held a pair of scissors and trimmed away at large branches that were weighing the plants down. She was trying to nourish a particular favorite of his, the Roseli tree. He was worried about the tender plant but even more concern with Sera's exertion. She was clearly still not at full strength yet if she couldn't even lift a watering can.

"Careful Sera, that plant is a bit delicate. Too much water and you can..."

"Kyaa!" Sera's paws slipped. She tried to catch the can before it could land but ended up swiping away at it like a punch. Her eyes bulged in disbelief when the can fell right onto the plant, crushing it and sending leaves flying in the air like feathers. The lid also slipped off the can and water poured all over the Vulpix like a shower.

"Sera! Are you okay?!" Barry abandoned his plant and rushed over to help her back up.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I was j-just trying to help..." Sera mumbled. She was wet all over out in the winter air. Barry shook his head and guided her back to the house as he tried to rub and dry her up using his ribbons as makeshift towels.

"It's alright dear! You're still weak, just leave watering the plants to me and until you're feeling up to full strength, okay? Don't rush it!" He urged as he opened up the door to their little home.

Sera nodded with clacking teeth. Right before they stepped in she turned and saw the ruined Roseli plant crushed by a watering can. That signature depressing chill shot down her spine again when she realized what she did.

"I'm sorry, I killed your favorite plant..." She mumbled

"It's no worries sweetie! We have plenty of Roseli berries, with just one we can start anew alright? Now come on inside, let's get you dry…"

Sera dragged in the pots as flakes of soft snow trickled down onto the town. The last pot she pulled in had a new Roseli plant that had already began to sprout. She pushed the pot with the others in one of the corners of the café before she walked around the counter and stepped into the kitchen in the back.

Barry sat atop of a stool wearing a chef's apron as he mixed and matched ingredients into a large wooden bowl. He poured in a couple shakes of flour, cracked open a few eggs against the bowl and poured the yolk inside with his ribbons and added a bit of creamy moo moo milk. He stirred the contents with a wooden spoon in his paw until the chime of a little bell grabbed his attention.

"Sera dear, can you stir this while I help our customers?" He asked as he removed his stained apron and hung it over a hook by the doorway on his way to the front.

"O-okay!" She chimed. She smiled, she was excited to be given another chance to help and she was determined not to mess anything up!

She hopped up onto the stool and began to whisk the contents as fast as she can. The batter swirled about and within a second some of it reached out from the bowl and splashed against her fur.

"Darn! It's all sticky!" She griped. She tried to wipe it away with a paw before remembering Barry's strict policy on hygiene while cooking. She looked around to find something to clean herself with before stopping at the apon.

She thought to herself that wearing the apron was a good idea so that her fur wouldn't get dirty. She hopped down and stood up against the wall to reach for the apron. Her paw gripped the white fabric but it clung to the hook. She gave it another tug before sighing in frustration.

"Stupid apron..." She growled. She bit at the fabric to get a better grip and tug harder than ever. She looked like rabid a dog trying to rip away newspaper away from its owner's hand until the fabric tore right through the middle. Sera's heart dropped at the sound before the fabric landed atop of her head and blinded her. The Vulpix, now blinded, thrashed about in the room in a desperate attempt to get the torn apron off of her.

Barry was busy talking to the Breloom that stepped inside while this commotion was going on. He paused in mid sentence and took a look back at the kitchen.

"Excuse me sir, I have to check up on my kitchen." He informed the Breloom. The grass type raised a brow and tried to stretch his head over the counter to see what the fuss was about.

"You better, sounds like somebody is duking it out back there!" The Breloom joked.

Barry hurried to the back and saw what looked like Sera wearing a ghost costume running around in circles.

"Sera! What are you-" Barry was interrupted the moment Sera kicked over the stool. The stool sent the large bowl flying through the air. The contents were dumped out all over Barry before the bowl landed perfectly over his head.

Barry simply stood there wearing the bowl like a helmet while the sticky batter dribbled down his body. The Sylveon felt like a clown who just got pied in the face as he lifted the bowl off his head and tried to wipe away the batter from his ears.

Sera froze the moment she knew what happened. She calmed down enough to take the time to pull the apron off her head.

"B-Barry! I I uh..." She mumbled trying to explain. Barry looked at her, then at the leftover cloth of the apron on the hook.

"Heh, I guess we'll need to get an apron for you if you're going to help back here." He said with a joking tone. He then wiped off some of the batter with a paw before sampling the batter. "Delicious."

The next day Sera was wiping the dishes Barry scrubbed when the bell at the entrance chimed once more.

"Sera darling can you serve this customer? I want to see if you can do it on your own!"

"By myself?" Sera asked, her heart racing at the idea of being alone at the front.

"Of course! You served plenty under my watch, I'm confident that you can do it on your own!" Barry assured her. The customer out front shouted out for the two.

"Hello? Anybody here?"

"A-alright..." Sera replied. She padded up to the front and saw that a Blaziken tapped his foot while waiting to be served.

"Finally! Hey, can you get me a large cup of that honey nomel tea? That's the special today, right?" the Blaziken asked while peering at the weekly specials menu.

"Uh… yes sir! Hey Barry, which tea pot is the nomel tea at?" She shouted as she ducked her head below the counter. There, various tea-pots fashioned into Pokemon heads were lined up.

"The bear one darling!" He shouted back.

"Bear... bear..." She stopped at the Spinda head and smiled at the thought of finding it fast. She lifted the pot up onto the counter and poured the steaming contents into a snow-white ceramic tea-cup.

"Here you are sir!" She chimed as she pushed the cup to him. "Would you like a poffin with that?"

"No no, I just needed something to wet my whistle." He assured before he pulled out a coin purse from his mane and poured some coins onto the counter. "Here you go babe, keep the change."

Sera gathered up the coins and watched in amazement as the Blaziken threw back the cup and drank the piping hot tea in one gulp. The Blaziken coughed at first and massaged his throat as he licked his lips.

"Urgh, a little strong today. Might want to tell Barry to cut back on the nomel next time." The Blaziken then put down the cup and headed on out.

Barry stepped up to the front with Sera the moment he heard the chime signal the Blaziken's departure.

"Cut back on the nomel? Why I add nothing more than a couple drops" He mused to himself before lifting up the teacup.

"Maybe the berry was just really potent that day?" Sera suggested.

"Maybe… but still. I'm proud of you! See, all it takes is a little braver-" Barry froze mid-sentence. His eyes were glued to the Spinda head tea-pot being left on the counter.

"Sera. Did you serve him that tea?" He asked.

"Yeah, the bear. Why?" She asked.

She got part of her answer when she heard the Blaziken shouting from outside.

"Oh dear…" Barry mumbled before dashing outside. Sera followed behind him, her heart racing again as she worried over what mistake she did this time.

The two saw the Blaziken wobble and sway with every step. A goofy smile was plastered on his face as he seemed to reach out to whatever unfortunate 'Mon happened to be nearby.

"H-Hey now! Don't be like that pal…" He said to a nearby Ursaring that hastened his pace while covering his face with a paw.

Barry shook his head at the Blaziken's drunken display.

"Darling, the Spinda head is nothing but alcohol. When I said bear I meant the Teddiursa" He explained.

"O-oh... I'm sorry… I messed up again…" Sera sighed, her head drooping down.

"No no don't say that. I was at fault, I should have been more specific! Now come on, let's get that fool back in here before he ends up in an alleyway."

Sera no longer had to drag the pots in and out throughout the day. The days grew longer and the air grew warmer. Winter was but a cold memory now.

Barry took advantage of the new season and taught Sera the different growing habits of the berries. He taught her how some plants like Razz and Bluk could easily survive on little water and could survive in nearly any type of environment. Other berries however like Lansat and Liechi required proper trimming, sunlight and water to even have a chance of growing berries for them to pluck in the back of their cafe.

With Spring came Summer. With a new environment came new thoughts, new ideas. New dreams. Sera no longer gloomed over the loss of her dear friend like the year before. She remember how dull life seemed and how each day melded with the other with nothing distinguishing the two.

Now each and every day was different than the last. Each day had new faces, familiar friends and something to look forward to.

One fine day during the summer the bell chimed and three girls marched in. Sera was busy brewing fresh tea when the biggest smile formed on her lips.

"Tea!" Sera cried out.

"Sera!" The torchic chimed back. She flitted up to the vulpix and threw her little body against the fox. "You're looking so much better! How are you?!"

"I'm doing great! Barry has been teaching me how to run the cafe!" She replied. The moment she said that Barry stepped out from the kitchen to see what the fuss was about.

"My, my! What a happy little reunion!" He mused to himself when he saw Sera and Tea hugging.

He then glanced over at the two other guests, an adorable Flaaffy along with her equally adorable Shellos friend. "I see you two are in the same group!" He stated. All three girls were wearing the red ranger bandanas around their necks.

"Hehe yep, we're all in the rangers!" The Flaaffy announced with pride.

"We heard Sera had been living with a handsome Sylveon so we just had to come check it out!" Her Shellos friend added with a shy smile.

"Oh, and where can I find this handsome Sylveon?" Barry joked. The two girls giggled amongst each other with growing blushes like innocent school girls.

Sera huffed and bopped Barry with a couple tails.

"I'm going to take a small break with Tea if that's alright Barry."

"Of course dear!"

Barry brought over a tray hold a tea-pot and a couple poffins for Sera and Tea to their table at the back before heading back up to the counter to chat with the girls. Sera seemed annoyed when she heard Barry say something that prompted the girls to giggle once more.

"Is he… is he flirting with them?" Sera asked as she lifted the tea-pot. Tea raised an eye at Sera. Sera was busy trying to peer ahead the group while her ears perked up like antennae to pick up any dialogue while trying to pour herself some tea at the same time.

"Oh, those two are always flirting with others. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only serious ranger in that group! Just ignore it, I'm sure Barry's just humoring them anyways."

Sera said nothing to this. She kept glaring at the three until Tea shook her tiny wings to get her attention.

"Sera! are you alright? The tea."

"Huh?" She shook her head and snapped back to reality when she saw that the tea was spilling over. "O-Oh! I'm sorry… I was just…"

"Mad?"

"Yeah... I don't know why but seeing those two flirt with Barry..." Sera tried to explain as she poured Tea her cup.

"Heh, maybe you like Barry?"

"What? Of course I like him, he saved me!"

"Yeah but like, maybe you like like him?" Tea suggested. Sera didn't say anything. She only raised her tea cup to sip at the tea as if processing the idea.

"Hm."

The trio of ranger girls didn't leave until the cafe was near closing time. The pale moon beamed down the streets for the girls as they headed off back home. Tea hopped up into the air like a bunny and chirped her farewell to both Sera and Barry.

"See ya sometime Sera! We have a mission the first thing in the morning so wish us luck!"

"I will! thanks for coming Tea!"

"Bye Mr. Barry! It was fun talking with you!" shouted the Flaaffy. Barry merely waved with a ribbon and offered one of his signature winks.

"Take care girls, stay beautiful!" The two of them giggled at Barry's little remark as they headed off.

Sera didn't like what she heard. Barry was flirting with them, that much she was sure. She knows he liked to flirt just a teeny bit with the female customers in the past but seeing him flirt with the two girls for half the day had her rage boiling like a geyser ready to spout.

Sera slammed the door behind them with a fierce push of her fiery tails once they stepped back inside. Barry raised a brow at this and grew even more confused when Sera confronted him with an adamant glare.

"My Sera, I thought you would be in a delightful mood after chatting with your friend for so long. What brought this up?"

"I saw you flirting with those two! Do you know they've dated nearly every boy in the guild?" She barked back.

Barry blinked and but then chuckled once he realized what this was about.

"Dear, I was just being a kind host and occupying the girls' time so you and Tea can catch up. I'm not planning on dating them! We just barely met and I have a cafe to run and a Vulpix to care for!" He explained. Sera's glare melted away once she realized this and even felt a familiar warm blush that Barry seemed to invoke every time he expressed concern over her.

"O-Oh… I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't date them. I was just worried that something more was happening."

"Mmh mmh, I see. Were you worried about my sake, or were you jealous that another girl may come into my life Sera?"

"Wh-what?! Jealous?! Wh-Why would I be jealous?!" She shrieked back. Barry still had a smirk plastered on his face and chuckled when he saw her glow grow bright like the sun.

"Oh I don't know… Why would you have been mad if 'something more' was going on with me and those two?" Barry countered

Sera tried to sputter a response. She growled, more to herself than Barry, and swiveled around to head out.

"A-Anyways, it's closing time right? I-I'll go bring the plants back in…"

"Hm hm, alright Sera…" He mused as he brought a ribbon up to his chin. He began to wonder if Sera really did have feelings for him. It would be natural at this point. He smiled at how cute it would be if Sera had developed feelings for him at this point. She was a bit young at heart still… but she really was a cute looker and fiery one for still moving forward after what had happen. Plus He remembered that night when she gave him that look…

The Autumn wind cooled the Earth of the summer heat. The air was decorated with swirling leaves as the trees shed off their foliage and prepared for the coming chill.

The café was littered with many colored leaves as rangers filled the small building. Inside familiar faces sat and filled the tables while Sera herself sat at the center. Friends and family had come with gifts and food while Barry hustled and bustled behind the counter to serve all the guests.

Sitting next to Sera was her best friend Tea. She wasn't the same Tea however, the meek and shy Torchic had evolved and grown out of her shell. Her voice was no longer light and tender but boomed with authority and confidence. She had an arm hugged around Sera while she joked with a Makuhita who struggled to down a single cup of spelon tea.

"Come on I thought you were a man!" Tea joked as she gulped down her cup of the same tea with no trouble.

"Tea, I'm pretty sure you're the man at this point." Sera joked with a giggle. The Makuhita's face was as red as a tamato berry and shook his head when Tea lifted up the Magmar head tea-pot.

"N-No kidding Tea! Damn, I'm not a fire type like you! I can't handle spicy drinks!"

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Barry shouted as he headed towards the center table . His ribbons were holding up a tray the was as wide as an Electrode. The familiar Flaaffy and Shellos stepped aside for Barry who nodded his head in appreciation before he rested the try down the table.

Sera hopped up in excitement when she saw the cake. It was in the shape of a Firestone and had six candles decorating the top. The rangers seemed to cheer in unison for Sera to blow out her candles.

"Make a wish!" A Poliwhirl shouted.

"Wish for firestones!" A different Vulpix shouted as a joke.

Sera rolled her eyes at the suggestion before she stood up to blow at the candles. The crowd boomed like an explosion once more in celebration.

"Ooh boy, that cake is as almost as big as me! You think you can even manage a slice Sera?" Tea shouted to Sera over the loud crowd.

"Of course, I'm starving!" Sera shouted back.

"Leave some for me!" Yelled a Gulpin.

The cake was devoured within minutes. Paper plates were passed around and everybody had their fill of delicious cake and soul warming tea. Tea and the Poliwhirl were now arm wrestling over the tray with the loser having to suffer a messy arm before Barry hushed the crowd by dimming the lights from behind the counter.

One by one each 'Mon fell silent. Barry had the spotlight now and cleared his throat.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming to Sera's birthday! We both really appreciate being here for her today!"

"Hey, is Barry your mate now or something?" Tea whispered to Sera as Barry spoke.

"N-no! We're just co-workers…" Sera hissed back.

"And roommates that spend every minute together!" Tea added with a smirk.

"Shhh!" hushed the Makuhita.

"As you all know, Sera was going through a difficult time when we met. We had quite the fateful encounter up in those mountains. We both nearly lost our lives that night.. but I like to think that we found so much more by living and working together!" The crowd began to cheer with some of the 'Mon clapping if they could. They all turned and faced Sera who's face blushed once more as she sunk into her seat.

"Barry, you're embarrassing me!" She muttered behind a nervous smile. The crowd laughed as if Sera just delivered a punchine.

"Heh, sorry Sera but you're so cute behind that blush! I couldn't resist!" Barry added that with a wink and the crowd erupted with laughter again. "Anyways, I didn't call for this attention to make you blush! I wanted to offer you, my gift first!"

Barry reached beneath the counter with a couple of ribbons and lifted up a small black case decorated with a pretty pink bow on top. Sera fixed her posture against the chair and tilted her head at the gift.

Barry marched up to the table with the gift at ribbon and placed it in her paws.

"Here, I know it isn't much but I spent many weeks looking for it when I coul. I really hope you enjoy it."

"Wh-why did you spend weeks looking for this" Sera asked as she accepted the leather case. It was light but she could feel something weighing it down inside.

"Open it up and see…" Barry whispered to her.

Everyone around her leaned in so they could peek. Sera could feel the room's curiosity breathing down her neck. She smiled and felt her heart race as she raised the lid with a single digit.

Her eyes bulged in surprise. Inside, nestled between soft white crinkly sheets like a newborn baby was a pocket watch. It was golden and stained with signs of age and soil.

"Is… this…?" She whispered, her crimson eyes glistening and brimming with tears. Barry nodded.

"When we first met you asked where this was… well. I found it."

Sera held back a sob as she lifted it up from the box. It was the gold pocket-watch she was planning to give to Rio where the two parted, where he lost his life to an avalanche so long ago.

.She flipped it open and saw that it was still ticking and working, this whole time the watch had been moving forward…

Just like her.

"Oh… Barry…" She sobbed. She couldn't hold back her cries anymore. Sera buried her head into his chest and let it all out. The crowd seemed so far away to her now, she didn't care who was watching.

Barry hugged her back with both his forelegs along with ribbons.

"There there…"Barry whispered reassuringly as he rubbed her back to soothe her cries.

"Barry… Thank you… thank you so much…" The crowd was quiet and while they were touched by this display. Tea herself was wiping away her eyes with a napkin while the Makuhita tried to distract himself by pouring himself some more tea.

Sera's tears continued to pour out, It wasn't over the watch anymore or out of appreciation. She was crying because she hadn't been thinking of Rio like she used to. Even when she was reminded of that day in the mountains her head was buzzing about tea and pastries while Rio's gift laid neglected in the dirt somewhere.

She felt so guilty, forgetting Rio so easily. So much has happened since she met Barry that this whole year seemed to have slipped away. Worst of all she felt terrible that what happened with her and Rio seemed to not matter anymore. She forgot about Rio even though she once told Barry that She did not want to forget about him.

Sera didn't notice or remember Tea patting her on the shoulder and wishing her a happy birthday before departing. She couldn't recall the various farewells her friends and family gave before they left as well. She didn't even notice the bell chiming one time after another as each 'Mon left the café. All she knows is that she and Barry remained in each other's arms for a very very long time…


	3. Chapter 3

With every month the town's festive spirit was out on display. With the ghostly decorations of Halloween to the thankful feasts put on in display with November the town found itself bathed in white as trees wrapped with festive lights were put up within the arrival of December.

On one evening a gentle snowflake sailed the tender breeze above the many shops where a myriad of 'Mon lined up outside shops waiting to buy gifts for their loved ones. The same snowflake then swiveled near a red scarfed Tropius who adorned himself with colorful bulbs of light before swinging around the central square where an Emolga and Plusle sat paws together before the flake finally landed atop of a ledge of a window that belonged to a bustling cafe.

Inside the place was buzzing with chatter as folks of all kinds filled the tables. At the backwall a trio of Bellossom stood within a stage adorned with candy canes and cotton snow filling the room with cheerful song.

Sera went around squeezing between a Snorlax and a drinking Blaziken as her tails hoisted up a tray of steaming mugs and puffy poffins. She went around placing mugs and delivering poffins to ther merry customers until she finally returned to the counter where Tea sat.

With a mighty big swig Tea chugged her mug before slamming it down with a satisfying belch. Sera giggled and waved the air with a paw as she sat up beside her.

"Yuck, Tea. You'll never find a mate if keep acting gross like that!" Sera joked as she grabbed the mug to refill it.

"Ew, like I want a mate. I don't want to live in a cramp house like you and Barry!"

"The house is a bit small but it's really nice to live with Barry!"

"Yeah, a male like him? If he was as interested in me as he was with you then I'd settle the deal in a heartbeat." Tea teased as she budged her elbow against the red coat wearing Vulpix. Sera rolled her eyes as she refilled the mug.

"He's not interested in me like that, you know that."

"Yeah, but I see the way you look at him. Especially when he's flirting with other gals. Makes my flamethrower look like a measly ember.!" Tea joked back as she accepted the steaming mug. "But no seriously, is he really not interested in you? Like, at all?"

"Well... I don't know. It's hard to tell with him since he's so affectionate with everyone..."

"Why don't you ask him already? It's been a damn year since you two started living together!"

"I don't know... it'd be kind of awkward to ask... I mean, how would I even ask him?" Sera questioned as she raised a paw up to her chin, her eyes raised as she pondered.

"It's not that hard!" Tea chirped back before she raised her mug and began to chug it again. Sera watched as she emptied the mug once more before the rambunctious Combusken slammed it back down. "Just ask him if he wants to be more than friends! It can't be more clear than that!"

"Just ask him if he wants to be more than friends? I don't know... what if he asks-"

Barry walked back up from the kitchen, his two ribbons hoisting up a tray each holding poffins so fresh that they steamed just as well as a mug of hot Cinnabar coffee.

"Now now, what are you two ladies up to?" He questioned with a smirk before he rested the trays atop of the counter.

"About boys ribbon-butt" Tea replied as she reached up to snatch a dark chocolate poffin.

"I should have figured as much..." Barry replied as the Sylveon stretched himself across the counter where Sera sat. He then whispered to her, the Sylveon raising a paw as a ribbon reached over to pull the fox's ear closer to his lips. "Anyways, now that we can catch our breath Sera would you like to take a seat with me to enjoy the show? We haven't had time together since we opened today and I do miss being near you"

"S-Sure!" Sera Squeaked, her cheeks glowing as red as tamatos. Barry smiled and walked around the counter, a ribbon reaching out and holding Sera's paw before she hopped down from her eat. Tea then elbowed Sera before the couple could retreat to the back, the Combusken leaning down to whisper her own words to the fire vixen.

"Be sure to ask him, will ya? Nothing more romantic than love on the holidays!"

When Sera sat near Barry she always felt at ease, relaxed. She relied on him and felt comfortable with telling him anything. Tonight however as he pulled up a cushion for her to sit the Vulpix's heart began to flutter. The more she thought about it the more she realized that maybe he does like her that way.

With the snow-white fox sitting besides the fiery red vixen the two watched the trio of Bellossom sway their hips and sing a catchy tune as their petals decorated the air in the cafe. Like cherry blossoms in the fall.

Barry was enjoying the show himself but couldn't help but notice Sera's eyes focused on the wooden floor rather than the show itself. Curious, he decided to hug her with his ribbons before he leaned down to whisper into her ear over the crowd's chatter and the Bellosom's melody.

"Sweetie, you seem anxious. Everything alright?"

"Yeah yeah… Tea and I were talking that's all and she made me wonder…"

"Hm? Wonder about what Sera?"

"Well… you and I have been friends for the longest...and she was talking about boys so I was wondering…" Sera's voice trailed off. Barry smiled to himself, thinking he knew exactly what she was worried about.

"My darling, if you're worried about us staying friends then don't worry. We'll always stay friends, and I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. Now, if there's someone else that you like know that I will support you and you always have a place here in my home!"

Sera couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was telling her to go see others, he wasn't interested in her she thought. He just... He just saw her as a child to take care...

"So... We're just friends...? Not anything else...?" She asked again, the Vulpix's glistening eyes gazing up at the Sylveon.

Barry cleared his throat, the Sylveon looking away. He was sure that Sera looked up to him as an older brother or even a father figure at this point. He told himself things wouldn't work out if he ever admitted his actual feelings. He wanted her to be happy... and to be happy he felt that she needed to find that special someone. Someone like Rio...

"Yes..." Barry answered as he turned his head back, a pained smile on his lips. "Just friends..."

"Oh...I see. Excuse me."

Sera backed away from Barry only to bump her many tails against the edge of a nearby table. The drinks toppled over as the Blaziken that sat there skidded his seat across the wood trying to avoid the contents spilling onto his bright red feathers.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it!" He shouted as he glared down at Sera.

"S-Sorry!" Sera apologized as she bowed her head before the angry Blaziken before turning and running to the door.

The minor spectacle brought the festive spirit to a halt. The Bellosom stopped their tune and glance over with worried eyes at Sera's departure while Barry looked back and saw Tea rubbing her forehead in an open claw. He had the funniest suspicion that he said something wrong.

Sera boomed through the front door. The dim rainbow lights from nearby homes shone through their windows and bathed the dark home in a beautiful dim aurora for her as she made her way to her room. There, on a small nightstand near her bed was Barry's gift, her gift to Rio. She snatched the golden pocket watch and flipped open the lid with a paw to see that time was still passing. Even though it laid abandoned in the mountains and again near her she couldn't help but feel a pang of melancholy seeing the watch continue to tick on.

"I'm sorry... It's been a whole year..." Sera murmured to herself.

Sera began to dress herself with proper winter attire. She equipped a small scarf, earmuffs and even a coat. She even slipped small mittens over her paws. She wasn't going to repeat last year's mistake and give in to the cold. She was on a mission now, she had to give this back to Rio. She's been so focused on Barry that she forgot to embark on the journey to gift Rio the golden watch. Ready, willing and prepared to trek up the snowy mountain she headed on out, the golden watch nestled safely in the pocket of her coat.

Within moments after the incident the cafe began to thin out as the Snorlax and Blaziken headed out, both still merry and wobbly with Christmas cheer as they headed out the door. Barry cleared his throat and padded up to the Bellossoms and whispered to them, the trio nodding in mutual agreement before they headed over and equipped some scarves to retire for the night.

The rest of the crowd received the hint and began to head out as well, Tea got up to help Barry as she grabbed the nearest mop and cleaned the spill Sera caused by the stage. Barry bowed and saw everyone a farewell as they headed out from the warm cafe to the snowy night.

"Have a merry Christmas Barry! It was fun!" The flaaffy shouted with her gastrodon friend at the door. Barry waved, he kept up a professional facade and smiled back at them.

"Hope your night turns out alright with Sera." A Gallade stated to Barry as he equipped his coat and headed out as.

"I hope so as well." Barry simply replied, his smile faltering for that one moment before he smiled to the next guest.

When the last guest had left Barry dropped the act and sighed, a frown replacing his signature charismatic smile. Tea was placing all the mugs in a bin as Barry padded up to her.

"Dear, can I ask what was that about? Sera mentioned you two talking and..."

"Sera wants to have more than just a friend." She retorted as the bin clinked with half empty mugs.

"More than just a friend? It's that Luxray fellow right? I swear his silver tongue-"

"Not with him Barry, she knows he's a sleaze." Tea interrupted, her fiery eyes glaring right at the ignorant Sylveon.

He raised a brow, Barry still not understanding as Tea sighed before propping the bin atop a table. "She wants to be more than friends... with you, honestly I'm surprised how blind you've been with her!"

"Oh...I see..." Barry cleared his throat and turned his head, his usual creamy white face had began to glow around his cheeks to the familiar shade of Sera's fur upon that realization. "So... she wants to take the extra step?"

"Right." Tea replied with a nod.

"W-with me?"

"Yes."

"Well... so do I." Barry admitted. Tea rolled her eyes and planted her fists against her waist.

"And you didn't tell her that sooner because...?"

"Because, I've wanted to ask for quite some time, but I didn't want to make it seem as if I were trying to replace her... well you know..."

"Rio?" Tea asked as she kept a stern glare on the Sylveon.

"Yeah, Rio." He cleared his throat before he turned to face Tea.

"Barry, Sera loved Rio, there's no doubt about that. But the two were simply friends at the time. What happened was devastating to Sera because she blamed herself for dragging the two out there! You were there to help at the time, not replace him. What you two are right now, you two are closer than Rio was with Sera. To the point where you two are so cute it makes me gag sometimes!"

"Is that so?" Barry asked as he rubbed his chin with a ribbon. "Let me think... what should I do... Tea. Can you clean up and close the cafe for me while I'm gone? I have to go look for Sera!"

"Pfft, I'm actually offended you hadn't asked sooner! Go after Sera you goofball!"

"Thank you Tea!" Barry chimed with a smile before he rushed out of the cafe.

Nature seemed angry at her return across the snowy plains. The once gentle snow fall began to escalate into a storm. The winds of the mountain pushed her back while the howls of the wind screeched right into her ears. Snow piled up on her as she trudged forward, any footprints she made quickly being covered by the cold white powder.

But Sera couldn't be stopped, she was more determined than ever to deliver this gift to Rio where they shared their final moments. Against the howling wind and torrent of snow she pushed on. She kept moving forward. Keep. Moving. Forward.

Barry boomed into their home. The dim rainbow lights from nearby homes shone through their windows and bathed the dark home in a beautiful dim aurora for Barry to note the absence of a certain Vulpix.

"Sera, darling are you alright?" He panted. No response. He lifted up a lantern from a nearby table and twisted the switch for it to light up.

The shadows of his many tea-pots danced with the flicking of the flame as Barry searched throughout the house. He checked her room hoping to find her nestled inside her many blankets only to see the bed lay flat. Not only that, the golden pocket watch that had been seated on her nightstand since her birthday had also disappeared.

Barry's heart sank. Even though he was holding fire in a ribbon his entire body felt a chill. He knew where she was heading at this point. In his haste he ran back outside unprepared for the snowstorm that was picking up. He noted her paw prints, the prints already being traced over by the relentless snow that began to pick up. He held his lantern up as if to stave off the storm and trudged forward unto the mountains. He had to find her before the storm grew worse...

The blizzard was taking a toll on Sera. She kept a flame brewing inside of her to act like a heater to ward off the chilling winds. It didn't help her much since the snow poured unto her like a storm raging out in a sea of white. Not only that but her energy was draining fast, her fire wasn't going to hold out for much longer. She kept her crimson eyes open as she began to walk against the cavernous walls of the mountains that protected her from the winds. She kept a lookout for some kind of shelter, a place to hide until the storm calmed down.

Barry traversed across the same snowy plains. He had long lost track of Sera a while ago but kept going relying on stubborn instinct to track her down. He used all but one of his ribbons to shield his scanning eyes against the pelting snow as nothing but the lantern provided minimal warmth.

"Sera!" He shouted while holding out the lantern up in the air with a single ribbon as if to ward off the snow. He now suddenly realized his foolishness and felt like nothing more but a lost flake of snow in the harsh blizzard of the mountain.

Sera stopped in her tracks, what felt like a voice riding the wind passed into her ear for a fleeting moment before the noise of the storm drowned out any other noises. She sighed, the Vulpix moving forward again until she noticed a cavity in the rocky walls. Hoping for the best she ran forward, the Vulpix running right into a rocky darkness.

The cave itself was huge, the cavernous walls stretched out in an endless void before her. The howls from the wind however reverberated through the rocky walls and returned to her ears with the volume of a banshee shrieking right into her skull.

"Darn it, I did it again..." Sera mumbled to herself as she covered her ears by placing her paws over the muffs. She felt like a child being scolded by the entire world. The mountains roared into her ears, reminding her of her past failures and punishing her for screwing up YET again.

Barry paused every once in a while as he held the lantern dangerously close to himself. Right now it was the only source of warmth he could use. His own pelt was caked with snow that froze against his skin as the wind pressed it against him like hands molding clay. His body wouldn't stop shivering, but he wouldn't stop moving. He raised his head as he glared toward the blurry landscape ahead as if he were facing a challenge. He needed to find Sera and he wasn't going back without. He took in a deep, chilling breath and shouted out for her once more, his voice picking a ride with the wind as it echoed through the rocky landscape.

"SERA, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She was in the middle of her brooding when she heard a familiar voice, a whisper behind the wailing of the wind. She poked her head up once more and peered into the whiteness, hoping to get a glimpse at the source. For a second she thought she heard Barry shouting her name.

"I'm probably going crazy..." She thought to herself. "Then again... he came out for me last time... oh no..." She then caught a glimpsed a dim burning orange, a small lantern and a four legged shadow holding it.

"Barry!" She howled back, realizing what was going on. She shouted into the howling wind knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to hear her. She had to get him out of this storm, she couldn't live with herself if he lost himself in the mountains looking for her! Without hesitation she ran to him, using the dim glow of his lantern to track him down.

Barry wasn't even moving anymore. His whole body was shivering unable to take another step. Last time he was more prepped to traverse the mountain and now he cursed himself in the back of his head for not bringing anything to protect himself against the cold hands of winter. No, that wouldn't help he realized. He was doomed to fail at the start when the blizzard kicked in.

A powerful gust blew across his uncovered body and knocked the lantern out of his ribbon and into the snow where the fire finally died out.

"Great..." He mumbled to himself as he stood there, using his ribbons to cover himself as he began to coil up from the harsh winds. "I went to go find Sera so she wouldn't make the same mistake... and now here I am doing the same thing she did..."

His consciousness was fading, all he could see was the inky black void of nothingness. He couldn't even tell if his eyes were closed or not. He simply fell forward and accepted his fate. It was kinda nice actually... to just let yourself fall asleep so easily. He even started dreaming, he saw a small multi-tailed shadow running up to him.

"Sera..." He whispered with a small smile, and the image of her running up to him was the last thing he saw...

It took her quite a bit of effort but by lifting him up onto herself she managed to inch her way back to the cave. The wind guided her back, the force literally shoving her into the crevice that caused Barry to slide off her and drag across the stone floor. Sera herself could barely stand up on her own

"Barry! Wake up, please..." Sera pleaded. She held the Sylveon in her arms to radiate the last of her energy to warm him up like an electric blanket. Barry's body shivered against her as he came to. Even though he couldn't make out the details he knew immediately who he was with and that brought a warm smile over his lips.

"S-Sera..."

Sera gasped. Seeing his baby blue eyes open made her eyes well up in joy. She squeezed him while she buried her face against his damp chest.

"Barry! I thought I lost you! You weren't moving and you were frozen and..." Sera was interrupted though by a weak ribbon shushing her lips.

"It's alright...Where are we?" Barry rasped, his voice barely carrying over the shrieks of the wind.

"We're in a cave, we're safe here..." Sera muttered as the ribbon reached up to wipe away her flowing tears.

The howls outside grew calm but neither of the two noticed. Sera balled up against Barry like a warm pillow as the two rested their cold, sore bodies on the rocky floor.

" I'm sorry for what I did Barry..." Sera mumbled as her head rested beneath Barry's chin. "I just... acted silly and..."

"Don't worry about it Sera, I'm just relieved to find you alright."

"You know what the worst part of all of this is?"

"What?"

"I didn't get to deliver Rio's gift... again." Sera murmured.

"Hm hm..." Barry chuckled.

"Why is that funny?!" Sera demanded, her head now pulling back to glare at Barry.

"Because... this all seems familiar. The way these mountains act whenever you try to deliver it to him... don't you think that maybe Rio didn't want this gift?"

"B-but why wouldn't he want it?"

"Think about it Sera, the watch was frozen under snow, much like you. When that traumatic event happened time stood still for you... a whole year year passed like a single unbroken dream for you that you didn't wake up from until that fateful night you woke up in my bed."

"I still don't see how this is funny..." Sera pouted.

"Come here you." Barry replied before hugging the Vulpix with his ribbons.

"Barry..."

"Listen... Perhaps it's best if we leave this watch in the mountains here... I'm sure Rio just wants you to be happy and knows how hard you tried to deliver it to him..."

"M-maybe...maybe you're right. Tea has been telling me the same thing. To just let it go and stick with what I have now..."

"Oh... and what do you have now?"

"...You."

Sera quickly followed her answer by nuzzling her fuzzy head back against his chest. The Sylveon chuckled and planted a tender smooch atop of her crimson red bangs.

"Sera..." Barry whispered. Sera gulped, her heart was drumming against her chest now as his tendrils tightened their hug around the Vulpix.

"Barry...I love you..." Sera whispered back to him. Her entire world seemed to freeze, her heart, blood and mind began to race as she anxiously awaited his reply. The few moments of silence were only filled by the dull reminder of the storm outside before Barry broke the ice.

"I know... I love you too..."

Sera giggled. Her lips were smiling and stretching to the edges of her face. Her face began to glow like a lava lamp as she raised a paw to squeeze his ribbon reassuringly. Right now in this dark, danky cave in the middle of a snow storm she felt like the happiest Vulpix alive.

"Sera..." Barry whispered, his chin lifting off her head so the vixen could gaze up at him.

"Y-Yes?" Sera replied, her crimson eyes fixed on his azure gaze. The Sylveon smiled and moved forward, his nose nuzzled against hers as his lips smooched against her own...

"HEY! I FOUND SOME TRACKS OVER HERE!" A familiar rowdy voice shouted. The two jerked up once they heard the shout echo right into the cave. The two looked over at the mouth of the cave where Tea's head immediately popped inside. "Sera! Barry! We were so worried! I-"

Tea fell silent when she saw the two holding each other close, red melding with white as their faces began to glow as bright as wisps of flame. Tea's beak formed a smile as she realized what she had stumbled into.

"Oh, I see you two made up, did you also make out too?"

"T-Tea!" Sera shouted, a giddy smile forming her lips as she nuzzled against the chuckling Sylveon.

"No not yet Tea, but give us five minutes if you can~"

The two were wrapped in blankets and sat on a single sled together as Tea pulled them towards the town. The Gallade from earlier lead the ragtag group of adventurers as well as the Flaaffy as they made their way back in town.

"You had us worried Mr. Barry. Tea demanded that we headed out to look for you when the storm began to build up." The Gallade explained as they marched down the now calm plains.

"Yeah, last time I wasn't able to look for you on my own Sera but now..." She turned and smiled at her, the Combusken raising an arm and thumbing up. "Now I didn't need your stinking mate to look for me!"

Barry chuckled at Tea's pride while Sera rolled her eyes.

"I was safe in the cave, Barry here was the idiot who ran out without wearing a damn thing." She scolded as she glared at the shivering Sylveon beside her.

"Could you blame me? If I were to lose you to those mountains then I would need to hire Tea as your replacement... and I rather not have daily belching contests at my counter."

"Hey! That was that one time! And I would have won too if that damn Snorlax didn't cheat by eating all those sandwiches before we started!"

Once the group reached the town both Sera and Barry stepped off the sleds. The town was at peace, the occupants at slumber and ignorant of the life changing event that had just occurred. To them Christmas was in the morning and their gifts were waiting for them... but for the Sylveon and Vulpix the only gift they wanted was privacy.

Tea stayed behind and walked with them back to their home. Once inside she and Sera helped cook up a nice vegetable soup in the same cauldron exactly a year ago as Barry took his turn in bed, his nose stuffy as he sneezed from the ill effects of a cold.

"Seriously Barry, you're coat is right there by the door..." Sera scolded as she swirled the spoon in the spicy red juice.

"I-I know... I-I j-just forgot..." He tried to explain as he shivered beneath three layers of blankets in his room.

"You two... already bickering like a married couple! I should step out before I end up barfing in the soup!"

Once the soup was made Tea waved Farewell to Sera.

"You sure you don't want a bowl before leaving?"

"No, I've had enough for one evening, that Gallade is planning on taking me somewhere tomorrow for a mission so I better rest up... you two should do the same!" Sera smiled and nodded as Tea put on her rescue ranger scarf and nodded back to Sera.

"Maybe we should go on a mission Sera, I miss having you around on the adventures."

"I'd like that...!"

"ACHOO!" Barry sneezed. Tea rolled her eyes before she turned to open the door.

"And bring your boyfriend too once he gets better... Arceus knows what he would do if you leave his side."

Once the couple was alone Sera brought a bowl of steaming hot soup to Barry's room. He turned over, the Sylveon's ears bouncing up from beneath the sheets as he glanced out his doorway.

"Did Tea leave?" He asked as he accepted the bowl with his ribbons.

"Yeah, she needs to leave for a mission tomorrow."

"I see..." He placed the bowl on the nightstand before he surprised Sera by hoisting her up with both his paws and ribbons onto the bed with him.

"H-Hey silly! You need to eat so you can feel better!" Sera giggled as she balled up right next to him.

"Hm hm, I already do feel better with you next to me~"

Barry smiled down at Sera. She smiled back up. They leaned towards each other, their snouts meeting before Barry tilted his head to the side. Their lips met and parted open, their tongues now embracing one another before they pushed together completely. Sera could taste the years of berries and Poffins Barry had on his tongue. Barry sampled the warm taste Sera's fiery determination held.

Their lips swirled together before their kiss ended with a smooch of the lips.

"I love you, Sera."

"I love you too... Barry~"


End file.
